From Bestfriend Into?
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: "Natsu kenapa sih?", ""Nanti kamu juga tau sendiri Rogue… Tunggu saja ya…" Sting pun meninggalkan Rogue yang kebingungan dan Natsu yang terpuruk di kamarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo minna ;;) *kissu satu-satu* /heh**

**Saya miyuki kembaliii ;;)**

**Yak saya galau dengan perasaan saya sendiri, yah derita jadi anak labil gini dehh -_-**

**Kembali lagi dengan fic NatsuxLucy, hyaaa I love this pariringgg XD**

**Hm, kalo bisa dibilang, ini sequel dari "Love Blind" ._.**

**Enjoy minna :D**

**From Bestfriend into…?**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail always Hiro Mashima's**

**Summary: Lucy dan Natsu adalah sahabat baik, tapi.. Bagaimana ya kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Bakal menjerumus ke hal negative atau positive? **

**Genre: yang pasti Friendship, kedepannya bisa romance atau angst **

**Warning: AU, OOC, bahasa kurang (tidak) baku, typo bertebaran.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari yang damai di Fairy Tail Gakuren,

Burung-burung berkicau riang, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi kadang agak kencang membuat bunga-bunga sakura yang indah jatuh dari pohonnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah di halaman Fairy Tail Gakuen.

Tapi, kalau kita lihat lebih kedalam gedung sekolah elit itu, apakah para murid juga merasakan keindahan alam ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa itu?

Kalian pasti berpikir para murid sedang membuka jendela kelas mereka atau mereka lari keatap dan lalu menikmati pemandangan indah itu bukan?

Jika kalian berpikir seperti itu kalian salah besar.

Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan?

Sekolah libur? Belum.. Belum saatnya..

Para murid sedang study tour? Bukan juga.. Study tour mereka nanti..

Belajar biasa di dalam kelas? Tidak, materi mereka sudah habis.

Lalu, menurut kalian apa?

Ujian? Ya benar.

Para murid Fairy-Tail gakuen dari berbagai jenjang sedang mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas yang rutin dilaksanakan tiap tahun. Bisa dilihat mereka sedang mengerjakan ujian dengan serius, diawasi seorang guru yang matanya seperti elang. Melihat kesana-kemari dengan seksama.

Jadi jangan harap mereka bisa menyontek, jangan harap ._.

Ujian sudah berlangsung selama 4 hari, berarti sekarang hari kelima sekaligus hari terakhir mereka ujian.

-skip waktu ujian-

"Hahhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga ujian kita yang menyebalkan itu!" keluar seorang murid berpakaian agak serampangan dan selalu menggunakan syal di lehernya.

"Bagaimana lagi itu sudah kebijakan sekolah, tapi untung saja deh sudah selesai! Tinggal tunggu hasil saja lalu kita study tour! Yuhuu!" balas temannya yang berambut merah panjang.

"Tapi serius deh, itu ujian-ujian membuatku begadang mulu seminggu ini. Lihat saja ini kantung mataku udah kayak panda" kata seorang lagi, berambut raven dan bermata sipit sambil menunjuk kantung matanya.

"Ahahaha, tapi Gray sekarang kita sudah selesai jadi kita sudah bebas! Yah berharap saja tidak ada remedial sih, biar ga rugi usaha kita belajar semalam suntuk gitu" timpal cewek berambut pirang disebelahnya.

"Iya benar kata Lucy tuh. Eh tapi Lucy kan udah pinter, secara gitu dia juara umum dua di sekolah pasti belajar sedikit udah bisa deh ngerjain soal-soal itu" kata Erza, si rambut merah itu.

"Iya bener banget Za, Lucy sih sudah pintar. Turunan keluarga gitu! Mana keluarganya blasteran lagi Englishnya Lucy sih udah, bule banget kayak mamanya" sahut Gray sambil menepuk pundak orang yang dibicarakan.

"Uhh.. _Shut up guys_~ Gak gitu juga kali, aku tidak pintar. Aku biasa aja tuh" balas Lucy sambil merendahkan diri dan menunduk dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus.

"Nah kan.. Keluar aksen bulenya.. Hahahahaha" ledek Gray.

"Mouuu! Pokoknya kalau English aku remedial aku minta diajarin Lucy aja deh! Nasib English aku gimana itu tadi.." kata Natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi akan soal bahasa Inggris yang tadi diujiankan.

"Iya pembokat… Nanti kita ajarin kamu kok tenang aja, hahahaha" ledek Gray pada Natsu.

Natsu pun memonyongkan bibirnya begitu mendengar kata 'pembokat' keluar dari mulut Gray, membuatnya teringat akan 'hukuman' yang dijatuhkan Lucy padanya akibat ketololannya akan cinta buta.

Erza dan Lucy yang melihat Natsu memonyongkan bibirnya hanya tertawa sekilas sebelum Jellal muncul dihadapan mereka dan meminta Erza ikut dengannya, biasalah rapat OSIS gitu.

Tersisalah Gray, Natsu dan Lucy. Mereka pun diam sebentar di taman tepatnya di _bench _dekat air mancur sebelum pulang, hitung-hitung sekalian nunggu Erza.

"Woy Gray, menurutmu mata pelajaran apa yang paling susah di ujian kita seminggu ini?" tanya Natsu, masih klenger akibat soal bahasa inggris tadi.

"Hm? Aku? Bahasa Jepang mungkin ya.. Yah habisnya pilihan jawabannya itu mirip-mirip jadi bikin galau deh" jawab Gray sambil meminum air mineral yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kalau Lucy?" tanya Natsu.

Yang diajak bertanya tidak menjawab.

"Oit Luce.."

"…."

"Luce…"

"…"

"LUCY!" teriak Natsu agak keras membuat Lucy terlonjak.

"E.. Eh? Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Lucy gelagapan tidak tau apa yang diomongkan.

"Ya ampun, baru diteriakin baru jawab, keasyikan di dunia fantasy ya Luce? Novel apa sih yang kamu baca? Kayaknya seru sekali sampai dipanggil nggak nyaut-nyaut" kata Natsu sambl melihat novel Lucy.

"Ah.. Itu novel _The Hunger Games_.." kata Lucy sambil menyerahkan novelnya pada Natsu.

"_In English huh? Wow you such a *gaijin Luce.."_ kata Natsu sambil membolak balikkan halaman novel Lucy sebelum diambil oleh pemiliknya.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu! Aniki membelikanku saat di Inggris karena ia tau aku sangat menginginkan novel itu. Jadi yah karena sudah dibelikan ya aku baca saja. Padahal maunya beli disini.."

"Bagus kan kalau dibelikan, menghemat uang, hahaha" kata Gray sambil memandangi langit biru, membuatnya teringat akan warna rambut Juvia.

"Kira-kira… Bagaimana kabar Juvia disana ya?" katanya sambil menghela nafas membuat Natsu dan Lucy menoleh kearahnya.

"Juvia? Ia sedang mengikuti kejuaraan renang di Thailand kan? Sudah diumumkan belum pemenangnya? Hebat ya dia sampai mengikuti kejuaraan renang disitu" kata Lucy sambil memasukan novelnya kedalam tasnya.

"Dia jadi atlit renang berbakat sih.. Tapi Gray juga kan yang men-_support_ dia, seperti saat kakinya terkilir dan ia terpaksa tidak diturunkan dalam suatu perlombaan. Ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, untungnya Gray segera menghiburnya" sambung Natsu sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hmm, daripada memikirkan masalah itu, mending pikirin aja liburan aja. Liburan ini kalian ada kemana?" tanya Gray pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Mengunjungi _grandma _dan _grandpa _di Inggris selama dua minggu"

"Tidak adaaa, paling Sting-nii main kerumah terus aku diajak kemana gitu jalan-jalan, eh! Kita ke pantai di bareng yuk! Bareng Erza juga"

"Hm? Ke pantai? Tapi kapan? Tunggu aku balik dari Inggris ya" kata Lucy.

"Dan tunggu Juvia balik dari Thailand.."

"Eh kok?" tanya Natsu dan Lucy heran.

"Iyaa… Begitulah.. Aku mau ajak dia ikut ke pantai boleh?" tanya Gray.

"Boleh aja sih. Eh eh! Gimana kalau sekelas aja diajak ke pantai? Kan seru tuh!" usul Lucy.

"Kalau mereka mau ya…" kata Erza yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka dengan Jellal.

"Jellal/Erza!" seru Lucy, Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Hai, kalian sedang bergosip apa? Kayaknya seru sekali kalian bergosip daritadi" kata Jellal sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hanya rencana liburan kok! _Anyway, _kalian udah tau acara study tour kita kemana aja?" tanya Lucy.

"Sudah kok, hm…Kemana itu masih rahasia. Jugaan study tour kita masih agak lama kok, dua bulan kali kayaknya pas pertengahan semester 1 kelas XII. Yang jelas kita bakal menginap,tapi masih di Jepang sih Jepang kan luas. Tapi ada pilihan ke Australia juga kok study-tournya. Terserah mau pilih yang mana. Tapi malah bro."

"Menginap? _Finally!_ Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu! Study tour menginap! Yeah!" seru Gray kegirangan.

"Haha, yasudah ayo kita pulang" ajak Lucy pada semuanya.

"Okee"

Mereka pun berjalan pulang dengan tenang sampai..

"Kruyuk~"

Suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari salah satu perut mereka merusak ketenangan disana.

"Natsuuu…"

Lucy yang pertama kali menyadari suara itu keluar dari perut Natsu hanya tertawa dan muka Natsu memerah.

"Hahahaha, yaampun Natsu baru juga jam 11 masa sudah lapar? Hahahaha"

"Sttt, diam Luce. Gara-gara terlalu serius belajar English tadi pagi, lanjutin yang kemarin malem jadi lupa sarapan" kata Natsu sambil menutup mulut Lucy agar tidak tertawa sehingga orang-orang dijalan berhenti memandangi mereka.

"Umh! Hehrus kehnhfah gaf hehi mhhann fi hekolah?" kata Lucy tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih dibekap Natsu.

"Hah? Sorry Luce, mulutnya masih aku bekap tadi" kata Natsu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Lucy.

"Hah.. Hah... Kau membuat.. hah… Aku… Ses… hah.. ak nafas!" seru Lucy sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Sorry sorry Luce.."

"Lucy bilang tadi, kenapa kamu gak beli makanan di sekolah saja?" kata Erza, memperjelas kata-kata Lucy tadi.

"Ohh itu..Aku lupa…" jawab Natsu dengan polosnya.

"HEEEH? LUPA?" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan membuat Natsu menutup telinganya.

"Yaudah, kita makan aja dulu yuk di situ? Kata Aniki disana nasi karenya enak…" usul Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai.

"Ayo, ini juga sudah mau jam makan siang.." kata Erza sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Za, aku pass ya, rumah juga sudah dekat aku makan dirumah saja. Bye.." kata Jellal mendahului mereka.

"Byee"

Mereka pun masuk ke kedai tersebut.

Erza memesan _Chicken-teriyaki, _Gray hanya memesan _Sushi _dan _Onigiri, _Natsu memesan _Chicken-Yakiniku, _dan Lucy memesan nasi kare.

Setelah beberapa menit, pesanan mereka datang.

"Itadakimasu!"

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Luce! Boleh minta nasi karenya dikit gak? Kayaknya enak deh itu!" kata Natsu dengan tampang puppy eyes kearah Lucy yang lagi menyendokkan nasi karenya.

"Eh? Boleh kok, nih" kata Lucy sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi kare kearah Natsu membuat Erza dan Gray melongo melihatnya.

Sementara yang disuapi? Mukanya seperti kepiting rebus, tidak menyangka ia akan disuapi oleh Lucy, padahal ia sudah berniat mengambil sendiri dengan sendoknya. Tapi tetap saja dibuka mulutnya -_-' Ah dasar Natsu..

"Lucy yang melihat muka Natsu yang begitu hanya heran dan bertanya,

"Natsu kok mukanya merah? Nasi karenya terlalu panas ya yang aku suap…"

Sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan omongannya, muka Lucy langsung memerah. Rupanya ia baru menyadari tindakannya terhadap Natsu tadi. Entah karena ia setengah sadar atau bagaimana ia secara tidak sadar menyuapi Natsu nasi karenya.

"A... Ah! Ma… Maaf Natsu! Gak sengaja tadi beneran! Secara gak sadar gitu! Sorry-sorry!" buru-buru Lucy meminta maaf pada Natsu.

"N.. Nggak papa kok Luce!" kata Natsu sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

Dalam pikiran Natsu dan Lucy sih sama intinya, kira-kira seperti ini,

Lucy's,

'God! Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Itu kan sendokku! Kusuapi Natsu lagi.. Itu kan artinya… Aaaakkkk tidak tidak tidak! Aku juga waktu kecil sering suap-suapan sama Loki-Aniki… Tapi.. Argh tauk deh! Pake aja sendoknya lagi! Juga kayakny bibir Natsu ga nyentuh sendoknya semua sih, Cuma dikit kayaknya.. Eh? Bibir Nats…'

Muka Lucy sukses makin memerah.

Sedangkan Natsu..

Natsu's

'Luce nyuapin aku? Hell, mimpi apa aku semalem sampai mendadak disuapi begini? Malu sih.. Tapi kan berarti.. Satu sendok berdua… Ciuman secara tidak langsung… Eh tapi kan kita Cuma best friend, aduh.. Gimana sih.. Tapi emang sih kita dulu pernah ciuman di RS, Ughh! Gatau deh! Jaim.. Act cool aja dah.. Seolah-seolah ga terjadi apa-apa..'

"A.. Ahahaha, Gapapa Luce! Anyway, nasi karenya benera enak disini! Kalau kesini aku mau pesen itu aja deh" kata Natsu mencairkan suasana.

Lucy yang sepertinya juga ingin suasana kembali normal hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa dan ia meminta sedikit dari Chicken-Yakiniku milik Natsu.

Setelah itu mereka pulang,

Di jalan, Gray dan Erza berpisah dari mereka karena rumah mereka berada diarah yang berbeda. Tinggal Natsu dan Lucy saja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka merasa canggung, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sampai di depan rumah Lucy, mereka melihat sebuah mobil didepan garasi dengan koper.

Natsu pun bertanya,

"Luce, itu koper Loki-nii?"

"Iya, dia balik ke Inggris hari ini"

"Sudah berapa lama ya dia disini? Lama kan yang jelas?"

"Lama, aku lupa tepatnya… 4 bulan ya? Entahlah.. Oh iya, thanks udah nganterin aku sampai kesini ya, Bye Natsu…"

"Bye Luce, eh iya, sebelum itu! Aku mau nanya sesuatu dong.."

"Hm? Apaan?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Nanti.. Kamu…"

"Ya?"

"Nggg…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wooo chapter satunya selesaiiiiii **

**Entahlah kenapa alurnya makin gak jelas aja ya -_- /heh**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya ini nih~**

**.**

"_**Buat apa nanya gitu? Tumben nih.."**_

"_**Natsu! Kenalin dong sama temenmu itu.."**_

"_**Lucy udah punya orang yang disuka belum?"**_

"_**Ciee, email dari siapa tuhh pake emot hug segalaa aittt"**_

"_**Gak boleh, she's mine…"**_

_**.**_

**Gitu kali yak..**

**Fufufu… **


	2. Chapter 2

**minna-sama XD :3 maaf untuk update yang so.. very very and extremely (?) late.**

**Thanks untuk para reviewer yaaa 0**

**Near, canoninmyself, Hikaru and sykisan, guest : maaf updatenya gakbisa cepet huhu diriku juga punya kehidupan pendidikan yang kejam u,u**

**Feby-chan : nanti mereka akan muncul dengan sendirinya (?) thanks untuk reviewnya di "Love Blind " yaa :D**

**Oh iya lupa nih, Fic ini settingnya pas mereka masih kelas XI tapi udah mau naik kelas XII. **

**Cipp udah gue bales cemua**

**Cekidot!**

**From Bestfriend into…?**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail always Hiro Mashima's**

**Genre: yang pasti Friendship, kedepannya bisa romance atau angst **

**Warning: AU, OOC, bahasa kurang (tidak) baku, typo bertebaran.**

**Enjoy ^^**

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

"Bye Luce, eh iya, sebelum itu! Aku mau nanya sesuatu dong.."

"Hm? Apaan?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Nanti.. Kamu…"

"Ya?"

"Nggg…"

**Chapter 2:**

Suasana diantara mereka berdua mendadak hening, dan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Lucy yang kebingungan dan Natsu yang ragu-ragu.

"Nggg..." Natsu kembali mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang gatal karena gak mandi sebulan. Eh canda, karena grogi.

"Apa sih cepetan apa.." dalam hati Lucy deg-degan juga sih. Kenapa Natsu ragu-ragu gini nanyain sesuatu ke Lucy, biasanya langsung frontal bin keras-keras sampai orang-orang tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

'Kenapa Natsu nih, jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan pernyataan cin.. Aaaa! Gak gak gak gak, jangan berharap banyak Luce. Ngapain juga ngarep banyak dia juga sahabat! Ya gak lebih dari SAHABAT tapi.. Kyaaa!' _inner _Lucy sedang berperang karena saking deg-degan melihat reaksi Natsu.

"Kamu.. Sudah.."

"Yaaa? Yaaa?" Lucy bertanya penuh harap.

"Ngg.."

"Aduh bilang aja kenapa sih aku gak akan marah kok..."

.

.

1 jam

.

2 jam

.

3 jam

.

Semaleman..

.

Berhari-hari..

.

*DI timpuk readers*

*Gak-gak-gak canda cuman beberapa menit aja kok!* *Berlindung pake panci*

.

"Aduh.. Malu nih..." Natsu memerah.

"Gak apa kok, sante aja" padahal Lucy sudah berdebar-debar menunggu pernyataan cint—Etss! Salah.

"Hhh.."

"CEPAT ATAU KUTENDANG KAU DARI SINI!" Lucy semakin tidak sabaran.

"IYAIYA!" Natsu ketakutan dan tidak sengaja mengatakannya dengan keras.

.

.

.

"LUCE! KAMU UDAH PUNYA SOPTEK ALIAS PEMBALUT GAK BULAN INI NIH AKU DAPET BONUS KEMARIN BELANJA DI SUPERMARKET LU MAU GAK?!" Natsu berteriak dengan keras sambil menyodorkan sebungkus soptek(?) bermerek Lau*rier yang ukurannya ** dan bertuliskan "BONUS BELANJA" sampai Loki yang sedang memasukan barang ke mobil pun mendengar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Eh?"

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik.

.

Lucy baru menyadari

"APA-APAAN PERTANYAANMU ITU HAH?! CABUL LU CABUL! PELECEHAN !" jerit Lucy sambil menuding Natsu dan bungkus soptek dengan jari telunjuknya secara bergantian.

"TERUS MAU GIMANA LAGI LUCE? AKU GAK PUNYA SODARA CEWEK DI RUMAH IMPOSSIBLE DAN NEVER EVER EVER AKU PAKAI NI BENDA NISTA TERUS AKU APAIN DONG?"

"BUANG AJA!"

"KASIAN LAH KALO DIBUANG, INI UANG JUGA TAU!"

Oke, disini ketahuan kalau Natsu orangnya sangat perhitungan dan agak pelit.

"JUAL LAGI KE PASAR LOAK KEK ATO KEMANA BIAR DAPET UNTUNG KAMU!"

"MANA BISA LAH LUCE! Gila lu apa?!"

Sementara mereka masih berdebat dengan suara yang kelewat keras, Loki berjalan menuju mereka dan melerai sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Sudah-sudah kalau Lucy tidak mau sini bawa tuh bungkusan sekresek-kreseknya. Aku baru ingat kalau beberapa hari lagi universitasku mau melakukan kunjungan ke panti asuhan disana. Dan kayaknya ada remaja yang sudah akil balik. Jadi sini aja bawa aku sumbangin daripada kalian ribut di jalan begini sampai orang lain mendengar. Ahahahaha" Loki mengambil bungkusan itu dari Natsu lalu berjalan menuju mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hah?"

Setelah Loki berkata seperti itu, barulah Lucy dan Natsu menyadari keberadaan mereka dan beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka sambil menahan tawa. Wajah mereka memerah, Lucy menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut dan Natsu menutupi wajahnya dengan syal.

"S-s-s-s-sudah ya N-Natsu.. A-aku mau ke dalam dulu, Bye.." Lucy menuju rumahnya dengan kecepatan kilat tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar.

"Eh iya Luce. LUCE MAAF YANG TADI YAA!" seru Natsu saat Lucy baru mau masuk ke rumah.

"Yaaa gak apa kok.." Sahut Lucy dari dalam. Natsu langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya dan disambut oleh sang kakak sepupu tercinta –Sting- sekaligus paling menjengkelkan dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Gimana nembak pakai bungkusan pembalutnya di jalan? Hahaha" Sting kembali tertawa.

"Diam kau Stingky! Aku lagi malu tau! Dan AKU BUKAN MENEMBAK OKE!" Natsu berteriak kesal sambil menbanting pintu kamarnya.

"Yare-yare anak itu.." Sting pun menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton tv sekaligus numpang wifi-an.

.

_**-skip time-**_

_**.**_

_**-di kamar Natsu-**_

.

Malam itu, Natsu sedang mengubek-ubek isi tas sekolahnya. Mengumpulkan soal-soal ujian yang tadi dan mengarsipnya, membuang kertas-kertas orat-oret, membuang jadwal ujian yang masih nangkring di tasnya, merapikan buku dan lain-lain.

Saat ia akan menaruh buku di rak. Sesuatu terjatuh, "Apa nih?" Natsu memungut kertas itu,

"_**PILIHAN UNIVERSITAS YANG AKAN DITUJU"**_

'_**Paling lambat dikumpul tanggal XX-XX-20XX**_

Itu pilihannya.

"WUATSSS?! OEMJIHH! Aku lupa ngisi ini padahal besok harus dikumpul astaga astaga astaga" jerit Natsu saat melihat tanggal yang tertera di kertas itu. Dia lupa ternyata dia sudah mau naik kelas XII.

"Aduh-aduh-aduh! Aku mesti gimana dong nih, mana cita-cita aku gak jelas pula! Astaga.."

Natsu kembali berbingung-bingung ria, 'Ah! Aku tanya saja mereka satu-satu deh'. Lalu Natsu mengambil hpnya dan meng-sms temannya satu persatu.

"Uwe, udah pada ngumpul formulir universitas pilihan kalian?"

Dia menunggu balasan teman-temannya dengan gelisah. Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi, ternyata balasan dari Jellal dan Lisanna.

Jellal "Sudah, kenapa?"

Lisanna,"Sudah Natsu, aku memilih kedokteran gigi."

Natsu langsung membalas sms dari Jellal, bertepatan dengan sms dari Gray,

"Udah dong mas api, aku milih sasing –sastra inggris-"

Selang beberapa menit, sms dari Erza, Alzack, Bisca tiba. Hp Natsu pun menjadi ramai malam itu karena dia tengah asyik membalas sms teman-temannya yang silih berganti.

.

Saat ia mau tidur. Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi lagi, 'Siapa sih yang sms larut-larut begini mengganggu orang mau tidur aja' batinnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengambil hpnya.

"Sorry baru bales, baru liat hp nih dari tadi keasyikan baca novel hehe. Sudah kok, kamu gimana?" bunyi sms dari Lucy.

"Gak sih, cuman nanya aja nih soalnya aku lupa ngisi. Aduh.."

Hpnya getar lagi menandakan sms Lucy masuk, "Kok bisa? Kamu maunya jurusan apa?"

"Aku? Kurang tau nih, masih mikir-mikir. Kamu gimana? Kenapa sih sekolahnya ini udah nanyain pilihan kita padahal kan masih lama tuh.."

"Aku maunya sih psikologi aja. Soalnya kedokteran udah kakak tuh, hahaha. Hm, mungkin sekolahnya mau kita membuat pilihan terus kan akan diberikan soal-soal latihan tes universitas yang bersangkutan biar kita lebih siap gitu mungkin. Kan pilihan orang beda-beda Natsu,"

Setelah mendapat sms itu dari Lucy,Natsu berpikir, 'Bener juga sih kata Luce'

Mereka lanjut sms-an sampai larut malam, sampai tiba-tiba Lucy bertanya,

"Kamu.. Mau nglanjutin kuliah dimana emang?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang belum tau Luce.. Lupa yaa? :p"

"Maksudku daerahnya.. -_-"

"Masih Jepang aja sih.. Males aku keluar.. Kalau kamu dimana?"

"Buat apa nanya gitu? Tumben nih.."

"Tidak-tidak, hanya bertanya saja kok."

"Ohh.. ya sudah, aku tidur dulu ya, ngantuk nih. Oyasumi Natsu.."

'Besok saja deh aku tanya di sekolah..'

Natsu yang masih penasaran itu ketiduran beberapa saat setelah mendapat sms begitu dari Lucy.

.

_**-keesokan hari, di sekolah-**_

Niat awal Natsu untuk bertanya pada Lucy pun lenyap karena dirinya saat tiba di sekolah langsung depresi melihat nilai bahasa inggrisnya yang nyesek alias nyaris sekali pas kkm –kriteria ketuntasan minimal- kurang lagi 1 poin, sehingga ia harus menjalani remidial hari itu juga. Natsu pun menuju kelasnya setelah melihat nilai yang di tempet di pintu kelasnya dengan lunglai. Nyawanya seakan-akan melayang dan dia super duper nyesek melihat nilainya.

"Hey, kenapa kamu kok lesu banget sih?" tanya Gajeel saat Natsu tiba di kelas dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Nilai inggrisku. Nyesek. Abis. Duh. Stres aku." Natsu menjawab setengah-setengah. Karena Gajeel penasaran, ia pun meneliti nilai-nilai Natsu yang ada di pintu.

"Ooh itu, iya sih nyesek kalau jadi kamu. Apalagi remidinya dilaksanakan sekarang ya untuk Inggris? Guru kita untuk pelajaran itu tidak mau kompromi sih."

"B-bener..." Natsu kembali galau di kelas. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar guru memberikan pengumuman apapun, yang ia pikirkan hanya remidial-remidial-dan-remidial yang dilaksanakan siang itu pukul 12. Jangan lupa, sebelumnya ia sudah memohon-mohon pada Lucy untuk mengajarinya secara kilat agar remidialnya lancar.

Setelah remidial bersama beberapa orang di kelasnya. Natsu sudah agak mendingan tapi tetap saja, ia lupa menanyakan universitas pilihan Lucy dan menyerahkan formulirnya walaupun daritadi ia bersama Lucy.

.

_**-skip time, sore hari. Di rumah Natsu-**_

Natsu sedang asyik internetan di laptopnya. Maklum baru bener laptopnya setelah sebulan masuk 'UGD'. Ia membuka situs kesukaannya yaitu 'iTube' dan tidak lupa ia eksis di tuiter dan on sekaipi (?).

Tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan chat via skype di laptopnya.

"Hey Nuts!"

Ternyata chat dari Lucy!

"Yoo Luce, whatsup?"

"iseng aja, lagi gak ada kerjaan jadi on aja deh aku, ahaha, mau video call?"

"Boleh, yuk nae"

Mereka langsung bervideo call ria dan kadang Lucy suara Lucy tertawa karena ekspresi lucu Natsu terdengar keras di kamar Natsu.

Tiba-tiba Sting dengan seenak jidat menyeruak ke kamar Natsu dan tidak sengaja melihat wajah Lucy yang terpampang di layar. Natsu kaget lalu cepat-cepat menutup laptopnya sambil memandang kesal ke arah Sting.

"Sting! Ngapain sih masuk-masuk kamar orang seenakmu! Dasar bikin kaget aja!"

Sting hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa, "hahahaha, aku kan sudah ketuk-ketuk bilang mau pinjem charger, kamu aja yang gak denger. Terus karena tidak dikunci, ya aku asal masuk saja. Ternyata kamu lagi skypean ama cewek toh pantes gak denger hahahaha"

"Diam! Tuh charger di tempat tidur. Udah kan? Sekarang keluar cepet!" seru Natsu sambil mendorong Sting dan mengunci kamarnya dengan kesal. Setelahnya ia kembali membuka laptop dan meminta maaf.

Tapi hanya di respon dengan tawa Lucy karena ekspresi Natsu saat itu seperti anak kecil yang lagi ngambek. Beberapa menit kemudian. Lucy menyudahi karena ia dipanggil orang tuanya. Mau diajak keluar gitu katanya. Natsu pun keluar kamar untuk mengambil cemilan, kebetulan ia lagi lapar dan bertemu dengan Sting. Sting kembali menjahilinya, "Hey, kenalin dong ama teman cewekmu yang tadi itu. Cantik sih, aku jadi suka.."

"Ihh, gak boleh! Nanti dia jadi gak waras kayak kamu! Nononono" Natsu membalas sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan tangannya bersamaan.

"Ah bilang aja itu gebetanmu yaa,"

"Nggak lah, cuman best friend doang kali."

"Best friend jadi cinta kan ahaha."

"Engga lah, uwee Sting stop ngegodain aku kenapa sih." Natsu kembali salting.

"haha beneran nih?"

"BENERAN! Cerewet lu ah!"

"Haha, yaudah kalau gitu. Aku tanya ke temanmu saja ah ahahhaa. Terus aku deketin deh tu cewek. Siapa tau dia mau sama aku, secara aku ganteng gitu." Sting pun bernarsis ria depan Natsu yang hanya sweatdrop.

"Terserah deh," Natsu merasa, Sting tidak mungkin akan mendapat nomor Lucy. Jadi ia santai saja.

Tapi suatu hari, saat liburan sekolah sudah tiba, sepupu jauh Natsu yang bernama Rogue mengunjungi Natsu dan Sting ke Jepang. Mereka tertawa-tertawa saling menceritakan kejadian lucu. Tiba-tiba hp Sting yang didekat Rogue berbunyi. Rogue yang melihatnya langsung menyambar dan membaca sms. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak,

"Ciee, email dari siapa tuhh pake emot hug segalaa aittt"

"Ihhh! Diam Rogue!" Sting mengambil hpnya dengan paksa dari Rogue, Natsu yang berada di sebelah Sting tidak sengaja melihat sms –yang tampilannya mirip chat- dan ia terbelak melihat smsnya. Tapi ia diam saja.

Sisa waktu bersama Sting dan Rogue di rumah dilewati Natsu dengan wajah yang agak _down_ dan tawa palsu yang kerap ia keluarkan setiap Sting atau Rogue menceritakan hal-hal lucu. Menurut Natsu kelucuan dari hal-hal itu sirna, karena suasana hatinya yang sedang memburuk.

Sekitar pukul tujuh sore, Rogue pamit dari rumah Natsu dan janji mereka akan jalan-jalan besok. Setelah Rogue pulang, Natsu ke kamar dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan dan menyegarkan pikiran. Saat Natsu sedang di guyur air hangat dari _shower_ ia kembali teringat isi sms itu, terutama bagian..

"_Aku sayang kamu, Sting ({})"_

Dan pengirimnya itu...

"_Lucy H." _

Natsu menggeranm kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sampai memerah,

"Gak boleh, aku gak mau kehilangan dia lagi. _She's __**MINE!**_"

Well Natsu, sepertinya perang untuk memperjuangkan cintamu sudah dimulai...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuahhh! *ngelap ingus* /eh salah. Gimana nih? Bagus? Jelek? Biasa aja? **

**Maaf ya u,u**

**Ini spoilernya:**

"_**Guys! Jadi ke pantai?"**_

"_**Luce, kok kamu megang hp sambil senyum-senyum terus nih? Wah ada apa-apa nih Lucy ahahha"**_

"_**Luce! Pajak donggg pajakkk ahhahaha"**_

"_**Hey Sting, Natsu kenapa?"**_

_**Sting hanya tersenyum misterius ketika Rogue menanyakan hal itu...**_

**Thanks udah baca yaa :D walaupun silent reader gak apa sih ahaha.**

**Buat yang log in, review anda daku tunggu dan itu merupakan penyemangatku ahahaha.**

**Sekalian nih, doakan diriku di semester 2 ini yaaa.. katanya sih bakal ada try out try out gitu deh prepare UN. Yosh, cemungudh all!(?)**

_**Sincerely, Shizuko Miyuki a.k.a AADP yang kecenya tidak tertandingi (?)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo minna-san! Genki desu? :3 maafkan daku yang update terlalu lama**** semester 2 ini serius deh saya hampir tiap hari sekolah bro! TIAP HARI SAMPE MINGGU JUGA! #sante. Dikarenakan try out2 itu, belum lagi ada ujian sekolah, ujian praktek, pagelaran, pemantapan oh man :| untungnya daku sudah kebebas dari itu semua hihi;") **

**Balesan reviewnya :3 **

**Mirajane Blue Heart : Wah gak janji nih ada Nalunya **** tapi baca ja ceritanya ya hehe:3 thanks 4 the review!**

**Regina Moccha Leonarista: hmm yah lihat saja nanti pairingnya hehe :3 ah masa sih kurang panjang? Mungkin sih._. **

**Mako-chan, Guest , : ini udah updatenya :3 **

**xXKuchisakiHarukaXx : hehe update dong kan sekarang udah pengangguran, XD**

**Nakama Nalu22: Yah, seperti itu deh hehe :D**

**Owned by indohackz: hmm itu ada ceritanya nanti, tunggu aja :D**

**Rani Aerin-chan: salam kenal juga aerin-chan:D ahh sampe pake kertas UUD lagi jadi malu #sowhat ini udah update kok, thanks for the review :D:D**

**Nah udah semua kan? Check this out :D**

**From Bestfriend into…?**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail always Hiro Mashima's, kakao talk, dll punya perusahannya masing-masing.**

**Genre: yang pasti Friendship, kedepannya bisa romance atau angst**

**Warning: AU, OOC, bahasa kurang (tidak) baku, typo bertebaran.**

**Enjoy ^^**

***btw I need a new title for this fic, if u have one, just PM me or contact me via twitter, etc***

**_Chapter sebelumnya:_**

"_Aku sayang kamu, Sting ({})"_

Dan pengirimnya itu...

"_Lucy H." _

Natsu menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sampai memerah,

_"Gak boleh, aku gak mau kehilangan dia lagi. __She's __MINE!__"_

_Well Natsu, sepertinya perang untuk memperjuangkan cintamu sudah dimulai..._

**Chapter 3:**

Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aura menyeramkan nan horror membuat Sting dan seluruh keluarga Natsu tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, terlebih lagi Sting, sikap Natsu kepadanya semenjak hari itu berubah. Natsu masih mau berbicara dengannya tetapi jika diperlukan. Untung kejadian itu terjadi saat liburan jadi semua teman sekolah Natsu termasuk Lucy tidak mengetahui perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Natsu, dari cerewet dan periang menjadi agak pendiam.

Suatu hari, saat ia sedang tidur-tiduran dan on Kak*o Talk, tiba-tiba Gray memasukannya ke Grup yang bisa membuat kita berbicara dengan beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Guys! Jadi ke pantai ga nih? Lucy kayaknya bentar lagi pulang dari Inggris tuh." teriak Gray membuat kuping Natsu berdengung saat mendengarnya.

"Ice-head kamu gak usah teriak gitu kali! Bikin telinga orang sakit aja!" balas Natsu dari seberang.

"Kalian diam juga dong! Kalian sama-sama teriak tau!" Erza ikut menimpali percakapan dua orang aneh ini.

"Hey aku disuruh ikut percakapan ini untuk mendengar kalian saling teriak atau mau nyocokin jadwal free kalian untuk ke pantai sih? Jezzz." sebuah suara feminim menghentikan perdebatan mereka dengan suara tenang.

"Luce itu kah kau? Kamu kapan pulang?" tanya Erza.

"Hmm, entahlah, mungkin akhir minggu ini, masih tersisa waktu liburan lagi satu minggu kan? Senin atau selasa saja kesana gimana?" jawab Lucy.

"Boleh-boleh, kalian maunya gimana? Hey cowok-cowok autis," Erza memanggil Natsu dan Gray yang sempat terdiam.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika bertemu Lucy oh-man! Apa reaksiku ke dia berubah juga ya?" batin Natsu dalam hati.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja, Juvia juga. Jellal gimana, Za? Terus… Temen-temen sekelas pada ikut? Atau Cuma kita-kita aja?" tanya Gray dengan antusias.

"Coba aja nanti aku tanya mereka di grup BBM kelas ya, siapa tau ada yang mau ikut. Jellal ikut kok, dia bisa tenang aja Gray." kata Erza.

"Oke deh, eh sudah dulu ya, bye.."

"Bye…"

Natsu pun mengakhiri percakapannya, yah walaupun daritadi dia hanya berdebat dengan Gray, tidak mengkonfirmasikan dia bisa atau tidak ke pantai saat hari itu karena pikirannya sedang penuh dengan "Oh bagaimana reaksiku jika ketemu Lucy nanti?!","Apa aku siap ketemu Lucy hari Senin nanti?". Untuk mengakhiri kekalutan pikirannya, Natsu pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju laptop dan surfing di internet tepatnya G**gle. Niatnya sih untuk main game online atau download film tetapi yang ia ketik malah..

"Bagaimana cara menghadapi wanita ketika kita bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya"

Astaga Natsu…

Demi Kami-sama seorang Natsu yang dominan tidak peduli masalah seperti ini akan mengetik sesuatu yang.. absurd..

Wow

Keajaiban 2013..

Natsu pun heran dengan apa yang dia ketik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, bergumam "sial, apa sih yang aku pikirkan aduh…" ia pun tambah sweatdrop ketika pencariannya sudah ter-loading,yang ia temukan adalah beberapa blog berisi komentar dari orang-orang alay mengenai hal itu serta beberapa website ehemdewasadanloveehem tentang hal itu, saat ia sedang keheranan tiba-tiba Sting masuk kamar Natsu dengan tiba=tiba, lagi.

"Yo, Nuts, pinjem laptop dong, aku mau browsing sesuatu, laptop aku masih di service." Sting seenak jidat meminjam laptop Natsu padahal Natsu sedang bersikap dingin padanya. Entahlah mungkin saja pengaruh laptop membuatnya cuek.

"Hah? Eh? Ohh yaya entar dulu aku masih pakai," jawab Natsu seadanya karena ia sedang kebingungan menutup web nista itu, laptopnya hang di saat yang tidak tepat lagi. Sting yang keheranan pun kepo langsung melihat laptop Natsu tiba-tiba ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Buahahahahaha! Jadi kamu mencari hal ini di internet? Ahahaha astaga Natsu sebegitu broken heart kah dirimu? Ahahaha kamu tinggal konsultasi ke aku aja kali bisa kan ga usah sampe kayak begini juga ahahahaha!" sting tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Natsu menatapnya sambil memonyongkan bibir dan tangannya asik mengklik-klik mouse padahal ia tau itu tidak berguna, yah sekedar menghilang rasa malu saja.

"Uhh, diam Sting! Ini laptop hang kan gara-gara kamu mau minjem! Udah sana pergi dulu hus seksek! Ntar aku kasih laptopnya hushus!" usir Natsu, sebari menggerakan tangan layaknya mengusir anjing. Tapi tidak berhasil, Sting tetap saja tertawa, bahkan sekarang ia berguling-guling di kasur Natsu sambil memegangi perutnya persis seperti cewek yang menahan sakit perut karena PMS. Setelah 5 menit, tawa Sting pun mereda, untunglah kalau tidak mungkin kotak tertawanya sudah rusak #korbanspongebob. Begitu juga laptop Natsu, sudah tidak hang lagi.

"Ahahaha tuh udah nggak hang, sini bawa laptopnya, aku mau pake. Tapi sebelumnya… Close dulu dong itu webnya ahahaha!" Sting masih saja tertawa saat Natsu buru-buru meng-close web nista itu dan memberikannya dengan wajah cemberut. 'kakak brengsek' umpat Natsu dalam hati.

Well Natsu, mungkin insiden web nista ini tidak terlalu buruk juga bagimu, kau bisa baikan dengan Sting, tidak canggung lagi walau kamu tau cewek idamanmu sudah digenggam olehnya."

Beberapa jam kemudian, Natsu di sms Gray memastikan ia bisa ikut apa tidak, Natsu menjawab bisa. Natsu sudah tidak takut lagi ketemu Lucy, secara gitu dia sudah baikan sama kakaknya, dasar ababil.

_**-skip time, hari Senin saat ke pantai."**_

"Nuts, bisa jemput aku di rumah engga? Aku takut minta sama Gray nanti digampar Juvia " sms dari Lucy mengacaukan konsentrasi Natsu yang sedang menyetir. Untungnya, lokasi Natsu saat ini tidak jauh dari rumah Lucy jadi ia langsung putar balik dan voila! Sampai di rumah Lucy. Ia segera mengklakson agar Lucy yang sedang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya keluar.

"Mendadak banget sih sms Luce! Untung aku ada di dekat rumahmu nih." seru Natsu sebal.

"Hehe, maaf ya Nuts aku bangun kesiangan nih, terus kemaren terlalu asik baca novel jadi lupa," ujar Lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yasudah ayo taruh barang-barangmu di jok belakang." Natsu memperhatikan Lucy yang menggunakan celana pendek berwarna pink, topi, sandal jepit, baju kaos s*rfer girl yang kainnya agak tipis, tidak lupa rambutnya yang masih semerawut menandakan dia baru saja bangun, tapi tetap saja, bagi Natsu Lucy cantik apa adanya *eaaaa. Sayangnya sebuah suara mengacaukan lamunan Natsu,

"Loh, Lucy-sama bukan sama cowok yang waktu itu? Yang ini lain?" tukang kebun di rumah Lucy nyeletuk ,membuat Natsu tersentak dari lamunannya dan badmood seketika.

"A..Ahh, engga, soalnya kita mau ke pantai, waktu itu kan tujuannya lain.." Lucy langsung masuk mobil dengan wajah agak gimana gitu, sepertinya ia tidak enak terhadap Natsu karena omongan tukang kebunnya itu, nanti ia di cap "Playgirl" lagi.

Mobil Natsu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke pantai yang mereka tuju, maklum tujuan mereka cukup jauh, memakan waktu 1 jam untuk tiba disana. Namun apes bagi mereka, mereka terjebak macet sehingga perjalanan mereka terhambat 45 menit.

Suasana mobil Natsu sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan lantaran Lucy tidak enak dan Natsu yang badmood. Lucy hanya memainkan hpnya sambil sesekali tersenyum, Natsu kadang mempehatikannya tapi langsung focus ke jalan. Happy, kucing Natsu pun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dengan mengeong keras lalu loncat ke pangkuan Lucy, mungkin ia jengah dari tadi di mobil terus. Perlakuan Happy itu membuat Natsu dan Lucy hampir loncat dari jok mobil.

"Happy! Kau ini apa-apaan sih, jangan gitu dong, ini di jalan tau! Lagi macet pula, kalau aku kaget terus mobil gak sengaja jalan dan nabrak gimana? Masalah!" omel Natsu pada kucing biru kesayangannya yang lagi bermanja-manjaan dengan Lucy.

"N-nee.. Natsu.. Sudahlah mungkin Happy bosan, nih dia sudah tenang kok, yah walaupun aku sendiri juga kaget saat ia meloncat kesini." Lucy menenangkan Natsu yang sedang panas itu.

"Iya sih, btw, kamu nggak apa-apa Luce? Ada luka? Cakar Happy akhir-akhir ini cepat sekali tumbuh loh,"

"Ngga.. gak ada kok, santai saja Nuts.." ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, Natsu.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan dipikirkan omongan tukang kebunku tadi yah… duh aku jadi nggak enak sama kamu nanti kamu ngecap aku cewek jelek lagi karena nanti bisa saja kamu mengira aku bisa seenak jidat keluar dengan cowok manapun.. Kelihatan kok kamu kepikiran, mukamu daritadi merengut terus.."

Natsu pun gelagapan mendengar omongan Lucy, tidak disangka temannya ini memperhatikan juga, padahal ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan. Tapi namanya juga Natsu, kelihatan banget kalau sedang kesal…

"A…aah engga kok, iya memang aku sempat keheranan sih tadi, tapi santai aja, aku engga mikir gitu kok. Lucy kan anak baik, gak mungkin kayak gitu yah, hahaha…" kata Natsu sambil tertawa menyembunyikan kebohongannya, sebenarnya ia kepikiran kakaknya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu kakaknya itu juga bilang menjemput seorang cewek seumuran Natsu.

Lucy sebenarnya masih curiga, ia kenal Natsu dari kecil jadi ia tau Natsu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lucy terus memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, mambuat Natsu risih. Akhirnya Natsu mengubah topic pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana,

"Eh Luce, katanya kamu bangun siang, tapi kenapa itu barang-barangmu lengkap sekali? Topi, sunblock, handuk, baju ganti, peralatan mandi, papan surfing, sampai sekeranjang makan siang. Kapan nyiapinnya?" tanya Natsu menunjuk barang-barang Lucy di jok belakang.

"Ohh itu, kalau handuk, topi, dan lain-lain sudah aku siapkan kemaren malam jadi tadi tinggal angkut saja, papan surfing juga, sudah aku taruh di kamar tadi malam. Kalau makan siang aku minta juru masak yang memasakannya, makanya aku bisa bawa lengkap padahal bangun kesiangan ehehe… Kalau kamu bawa apa aja Nats?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Aku? Bawa apa ya? Baju ganti, peralatan mandi, handuk itu aja sih. Aku lupa bawa papan surfing jadi nanti nyewa aja deh disana. Ahh macetnya sudah hilang, tancap gas ke pantai!" seru Natsu sambil menaikan spidometer mobil menjadi 100 km/jam. Anak racing banget sih..

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Sudah sampai Luce, ayo turun. Btw, upah aku nyupirin kamu itu sunblock sama makan siangnya ya.. Hehehe, nyetir kan butuh tenaga juga hahaha."

"Ihh, dasar, iya-iya deh nanti kita bagi-bagi makan siang yaa. Yuk, yang lain sudah menunggu loh."

Setelah mengambil barang-barang, mereka langsung ke tempat Erza, Gray, dkk yang sudah menunggu. Sesampai disana mereka langsung disambut omelan hangat Erza karena mereka yang di pantai sudah menunggu Lucy dan Natsu selama satu jam. Natsu hanya ngedumel soal macet dan Lucy sweatdrop sambil diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju dan menghindari Erza, tentunya.

"Natsu kau sudah membuatku terpanggang tau disini!" Omel Erza.

"Ihh, tapi gimana dong? Aku disuruh Lucy dadakan menjemput dia, terus kena macet 45 menit, aku udah ngebut loh di jalan bzzz, ya kan Luce?" bela Natsu sambil memanggil Lucy.

"…"

"Luce?"

"Hey, Lucy kemana?" tanya Erza,

"Minna! Maaf ya tadi aku ganti baju hehe.." terlihat Lucy berjalan menuju mereka dengan menggunakan bikini , sama seperti Erza dan cewek lain. Mereka langsung menuju pantai untuk bermain. Ada yang surfing, contohnya Natsu, Jellal dan Lucy, ada yang berjemur yaitu Erza, Juvia dan Gray sedang berenang santai.

"Eh, Jellal.." Lucy bertanya tiba-tiba, "Kenapa Lucy?", "Kita Cuma bersegini aja ke pantainya? Kukira sama yang lain juga lho," Jellal menghela nafas ketika Lucy bertanya seperti itu,

"Yahh, kamu belum tau sih kenapa, itu tuh temen-temen kayak berantai gitu deh, misalkan, Alzack gak ikut, Bisca ikutan, Bisca nggak ikut, Levy ikut, terus nyambung ke Jet, Droy, Gajeel, dan lain-lain jadinya semua ngga ikut deh," Lucy sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Jellal.

"Eh, itu ombaknya bagus loh, ayo kita mulai, siapa yang gak jatuh sampai akhir itu berhak ditraktir makan ya hahaha!" seru Natsu, ditimpali dengan jawaban "Oke, siapa takut?!" dari Lucy dan Jellal. Setelah mereka semua selesai dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka gabung main volley pantai dengan pengunjung lainnya.

**-skip time, Sore hari, pukul empat waktu setempat-**

"Fuahhhh, puas banget hari ini, walaupun kulitku tambah kebakar gak papa deh ahahaha kan nanti di traktir Jellal," Natsu merebahkan dirinya di tikar yang dibawa Erza, mereka sekarang sedang berpiknik di tepi pantai.

"Lho? Kok aku aja? Lucy juga dong, kan kita sama-sama kalah! Ya kan?"

"…"

"Lucy?" Lucy diam, tidak menjawab Jellal, tetap diam sambil memandangi hpnya.

Erza yang kepo pun akhirnya menghampiri Lucy, "Lucy kenapa kamu memandangi hpmu sambil senyum-senyum? Wah ada apa-apanya nih… Cieee…." Erza langsung mengambil hp lucy ketika Lucy gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Erza. Erza langsung tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat hp Lucy,

"Hahaha, Cieee pajaknya mana nih Luce… Pajak dongg, pajakkkk, hahahahaha,"

"Uhh, diam Erza.. Jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa yaaaa!" Lucy langsung memerah dan mengambil hpnya,

Juvia pun ikutan kepo dan melihat hp Lucy dari belakang punggung Lucy, mereka juga ikutan tertawa melihatnya. Lucy langsung mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam dan tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa. Setelah itu, mereka langsung menikmati piknik mereka, Lucy membawa banyak makanan, tuna sandwich, chicken sandwich, sushi, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, dan makanan-makanan simple lainnya. Natsu pun langsung mencomot bekal Lucy sebelum Lucy membaginya kepada yang lain, "Ongkos nyupirin sama menang surfing tadi" katanya. Erza juga membawa bekal yaitu berbagai jenis cake, dan Juvia membawa bento untuk Gray-sama tersayang serta limun untuk minuman. Cowok-cowoknya sih tinggal comot-comot aja, enak yah. Setelah selesai makan, Jellal minta ditemani Erza ke minimarket dekat pantai, mau membeli sesuatu. Diperjalanan, Jellal bertanya kepada Erza,

"Za, apa sih yang kamu lihat di hp Lucy? Kayaknya menarik banget deh.."

"Ih kepo, urusan cewek tau," jawab Erza dengan nada bercanda,

"Biarin kepo, gak mau kasi tau? Oke fine, bye," Jellal pura-pura ngambek karena tidak diberitahu Erza,

"iyaiya, tak kasi tau deh, ini loh, hihi.." Erza pun langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jellal, seketika Jellal pun tertawa.

"Astaga.. Er-chan.. Jadi itu toh.. Ya ampun tidak kusangka Lucy sudah mulai menyukai seseorang.. Kan selama ini dia terus nempel sama kakaknya.."

"Ya gitu deh, tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama orangnya loh yang, kan keluargamu kolega sama keluarga besarnya dia, ssttt"

"Iya-iya, santai aja sama aku, tapi bilang love you dulu ke aku dong? Baru aku tutup mulut," Seketika, rayuan gombal Jellal membuatnya di tampar Erza dan ditinggal di jalanan. Poor Jellal..

Sementara itu di pantai…

"Wah ini sih namanya bukan makan siang, tapi makan sore ya.." Juvia berkata sambil melihat jam.

"Iya sih, Erza sama Jellal lama banget lagi, udah hampir jam lima mereka gak balik-balik, jangan-jangan ada sesuatu lagi nih…" Natsu menimpali. Gray dan Lucy hanya diam membiarkan Natsu dan Juvia mengobrol. Beberapa saat kemudian, Erza dan Jellal tiba.

"Kalian kemana aja sih, lama banget deh, pulang yuk, capek nih.." kata Gray.

"Ayo na, kita beres-beres dulu, baru pulang.." Erza, Lucy dana Juvia langsung membereskan peralatan makan, sedangkan para cowok mengangkut baju serta peralatan lainnya..

Natsu dan Lucy bergegas menuju mobil, dan sialnya, mereka terjebak macet lagi, Natsu pun sebal karenanya, sedangkan Lucy hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan music dari iP*dnya,

"Hey Natsu, sunsetnya indah ya…" suara Lucy membuyarkan pikiran Natsu, Natsu langsung menoleh ke kaca mobil dan terkagum. "Wah.. Iya Luce, cantik banget sunsetnya…"

"Andai aku bisa menikmati sunset dengan dia.." gumam Lucy dengan suara pelan, tapi Natsu masih bisa mendengarnya,

"Dengan siapa Luce?" Lucy pun kaget karena Natsu mendengarnya,

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa Natsu.." Lucy pun tertawa garing dan kembali melihat sunset, ketika Lucy sedang asyik melihat sunset, Natsu secara tidak sengaja melihat pantulan layar hp Lucy dari kaca mobil,

"Sting E." begitu tulisan disana. Natsu hanya diam dan mencoba untuk tidak emosii melihatnya, karena emosi saat mengemudi bisa berakibat fatal. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka terbebas dari kemacetan dan setengah jam kemudian, mereka tiba di rumah Lucy. Setibanya Natsu di rumah, ia langsung menuju kamar dan mengsms Gray, mungkin saja Gray tau tentang hal yang tadi di pantai, ia tidak mau langsung berpikir kalau Sting lah yang ditaksir Lucy, walau ia sudah melihat sms di hp Sting. "Gray, apa kamu tau apa yang ada di hp Lucy tadi? Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya,"

Sementara itu keadaan Gray..

"Nee.. Juvia.." panggil Gray dengan nada menggoda,

"I.. Iya Gray-sama?" Juvia menjadi gugup ketika di panggil dengan nada itu,

"Apa sih yang diketawain sama Erza di hpnya Lucy itu.. Aku kan gak liat tadi… Kasi tau ya…", "Eits, gak boleh Gray-sama, itu kan rahasia wanita, Juvia gak boleh kasi tau Gray-sama sekalipun Gray-sama pacar Juvia!" Juvia menolak tegas sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Gray.

"Ayolahh.. Juvia-chan…", "Nggak boleh!" , "Ayo nae… Please… masak kamu tega sih aku mati penasaran gara-gara ini…." Gray memelas sambil memperkuat puppy eyes-nya.

"Ihh, Juvia bilang engga ya engga!" Gray masih kukuh, akhirnya ia memikirkan sebuah cara yang bisa membuat Juvia luluh.

"Baiklah kalau kamu gak mau kasi tau aku, aku akan melakukan ini padamu." Kacing baju Gray tiba-tiba terlepas sendiri dan ia pun mulai mendekati Juvia dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Juvia.

"A-ahh.. Gray-sama apa yang mau kau… Hiiii! Iya-iya Juvia kasi tau jangan mendekat lagi!" Wajah Juvia memerah akibat perlakuan Gray, Gray tersenyum puas ketika Juvia mulai bercerita tentang yang tadi. Ditengah-tengah, Hp Gray berbunyi dan sms dari Natsu masuk.

"Pas banget! Juvia lihat nih, Natsu juga nanyain tentang tadi. Hihi, aku bilang apa ya.. Misteriusin dikit dah, biar dia penasaran, aku pingin ngejailin dia hahaha" Gray langsung membalas sms Natsu dengan evil smirk miliknya. Juvia hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Gray-sama tersayangnya itu.

-Balik ke kamar Natsu-

"Hmm, ayo tebak! Orangnya dekat sama kamu loh, dekattt banget, silahkan main tebak-tebakan tentang itu! Hahahaha!"

'Sial, salah banget aku sms dia tentang ini, pasti aku dikerjain deh.." batin Natsu, tapi setelah melihat bagian "Orangnya dekat sama kamu loh, dekattt banget," ia langsung terpikirkan kakaknya, Sting. Ia juga langsung teringat dengan omongan Lucy di mobil tadi dan layar hp Lucy.

"Tch, ternyata memang benar yang ditaksir Lucy itu kakak… Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bertemu… Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!" Natsu geram mengingatnya, tapi ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh ke arah lain.

"Hahhh… Tapi bagaimana ya.."

Tepat saat itu, Sting masuk ke rumah dengan Rogue, mereka langsung nyosor ke kamar Natsu seperti biasa,

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Natsu lesu.

"Aku sih dari rumah seseorang, berkunjung, seperti biasa… Hahaha!" Sting tertawa sambil menyerahkan sebungkus _onion ring _untuk Natsu,

"Hey Natsu, tau gak, Sting tadi ke rumah cewek loh! Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Lu… Luca, atau Luna? Duh siapa ya…" Natsu kembali geram dan menggumam "Lucy",

"Ah iya! Itu nama cewek yang dikunjungi Sting tadi!"

"Oh gitu, selamat ya kak. Kalian memang cocok. Nah sekarang silahkan keluar aku lelah mau istirahat." Natsu mengusir mereka dengan nada lesu.

Diluar kamar Natsu, Rogue bertanya pada Sting,

"Hey, aku ada salah ngomong ya? Kok baru aku bilang gitu ia langsung lesu gitu sih? Dia iri kamu udah pernah ke rumah incaranmu sedangkan ia belum? Aduh aku jadi engga enak sama Natsu sih Sting.." Sting hanya diam, tidak menjawab Rogue, ia hanya memandangi hpnya,

Sting hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapi Rogue.

"Sting? Hey jawab dong!"

"Nanti kamu juga tau sendiri Rogue… Tunggu saja ya…" Sting pun meninggalkan Rogue yang kebingungan dan Natsu yang terpuruk di kamarnya...

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**I have no idea about this chap! Seriously! Maybe I get this "Writer block" syndrome oh Godness..**

**Gomen chapter ini… Hikshiks hueeee *nemplok di tembok***

**Spoiler next chapternya.. Maaf sekarang bener-bener gak ada kepikiran apa.. hah kurang asupan anime romance dan pengalaman pribadi nih! Saran dong anime romance apa :') dan... Aku perlu waktu mikirin gimana penyelesaian fic ini.. Fufufu..**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa :3 **

**Sincerely, Shizuo Miyuki**


End file.
